I See Red
by fan-of-fans
Summary: A bit of Emily's back story in the form of a rant.Why she is who she is. Jeez summaries are hard. First story, Be gentle im still learning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Geez my first Fan fiction story. Look i know its crap, but lets just pretend it isnt and leave nice messages for me. I had to try writing one after reading other people story's for eons now. But small problem, i cant write so haha. **

**P.s. please fellow authors write more jj/em stories**. **Yay.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the show, characters**, **Plot or Paget Brewster :( Nothing, Nada. So be kind, rewind and don't sue. **

The team had just flown in from a tough case in New York. The case involved the mutilation and eventual murder of young, wealthy male college students and Morgan and Prentiss where the only injured agents, with Morgan sporting a bandaged arm and Prentiss a bandaged head, again. The case had been long and tough so all of the agents were talking at the Coffee machine.

"What I'm trying to say is that if these kids hadn't been so privileged they might still be alive"

Morgan stated loudly to Reid. The whole room grew quiet and all eyes were on what was about to unfold. SSA Emily Prentiss looked angry, her normally composed and blank face showed anger that the team had only ever seen directed at Unsubs, Or her mother. JJ reached out to grab the older, dark haired women by the arm and stop her but she was too fast. She reached Morgan and poked a finger into his chest.

"Are you suggesting that if these KIDS had not had rich parents, something that they could not control, they would be alive?"

Prentiss said in a low barely controlled voice.

"All I'm saying is that these kids got it all their parents have an ass load of money and these kids can do what they want whenever they want, they have the perfect lives, money makes them privileged. Just like you"

Morgan was never one to back down to a fight and even though he was a little bit scared of Prentiss he wasn't going to back down, especially because he was right.

Prentiss saw red, with a strength Morgan had forgotten about she but an elbow under his neck and lifted him against a wall.

"Are you kidding Money makes them privileged, Makes their lives _PERFECT! LIKE MINE!" _

In a rare sign of emotion Emily raised her voice her dark brown eyes, almost black drilling into Morgan's. Morgan was trying to wiggle loose but her hold on him was too strong.

"Well yeah Money makes the world go 'round, doesn't it PRINCESS"

It was something the team had never seen before, they all watched with shock but they couldn't move from their spots. It wasn't the classic, composed Emily they see every day. Something had happened that she couldn't squish in a box in her head, her compartmentalizing was failing.

"You think I'm privileged! You think I have a fucking perfect life?"

Emily's use of profanity shocked the other profilers.

"Let me tell you what it's like to be rich and _privileged. _Its moving to different countries and having no friends, it's doing stupid things to try and fit in, its spending every birthday and Christmas with the maids and the cooks because there the only people that remember or care, its being seen and not heard, it's going to every presumptuous political party, its socializing with the ass pinchers"

She knocked his head into the wall emphasizing her every point.

"Being rich meant I never had a child hood, I never had any _real_ friends and I never had parents. Does it make me privileged that my whole family is a huge stupid façade, a lie. Am I privileged because my mother has never told me she loved me or am I freaking privileged when _Daddy _came home and hit me every night, Because business was doing bad or business was good so he would celebrate by beating his daughter. Am I lucky to be rich so when my dad puts me in a coma for a week Mother can throw money at the cops so they stop investigating? "

"Look Morgan, I know you had some shit things go on in your childhood but you had a loving family, a family that would do anything for you. You don't get to stand there and preach about how rich kids are so lucky and so perfect. You don't know anything about us"

Someone lightly touched her on the shoulder, breaking her out of her rant. Emily slowly released Morgan to the ground, feeling bad how she attacked her friend. She slowly turned around and saw all of the profilers staring at her. She locked eyes with JJ and saw a look pity and sadness flash across her friends face, emotions that she never dealt with well.

"I...Uh…..Um… Should go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Morgan. "

And with that Emily quickly paced out of the BAU and down the stairs, making the quickest escape possible.

The whole team was shocked they had learned more about Emily in the past dew minutes than they had the past 4 years. And what they learnt certainly explained her behavior.

Morgan turned around after watching Emily retreat and got 5 accusing stares back.

"What?"

"You know what. You know how she is like. You know she hates her money and her status. She has been a part of the team for four years and you attack her like that." Hotch said in his trade mark monotone controlled voice.

"Boss man is right Honey bear. Our lovely Brown eyed girl never talks about her family or child hood and yet you always gotta provoke her." Garcia said torn between hugging the now sad looking muscle man and chasing after her obviously hurting friend.

JJ snapped out of her confused state, trying to process the information that now explained a lot about her friend. "I gotta go" She said and followed the path that Emily just went. Planning to follow her home and support her friend, in any way she wanted.

**Common gimme a review love 3 **


	2. Auth note

Sorry for doing this.

Ive realised i enjoy reading way more than writing.

But you guys have had some great ideas in how the story should go, so if anyone wants to finish it please feel free :)


End file.
